Batalla en el Escenario
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: Esta historia trata de Adeline; una chica nueva en la escuela quien cae enamorada de Nathanaël, más sus esperanzas son rotas en el mismo momento en que se da cuenta que éste está de igual manera enamorado de Marinette. Hawkmoth la pone en su mira ante sus sentimientos negativos, haciendo nacer a Masked Lady, una chica que le dará muchos problemas a Marinette.
**Haruka:**

 **Hace mucho que no me paseo por este fandom y algunos deben estar preguntándose algunos «"¿Qué pasó con la segunda parte de "Visitas Nocturnas"?» pues les vengo a decir que sí habrá segunda parte pero primero me estaba enfocando en este pequeño (?) fic sobre la Oc de una amiga. Y no, no va a ser ese típico personaje Mary Sue del cual aburre a todos y es muy predecible, este fic esta hecho como si fuera un capítulo normal de la serie así que espero que les guste~**

 **Aquí unos datos generales de ella:**

 **Nombre: Adeline Xiang**

 **Edad: 15-16**

 **Hobbies: Dibujar, actuar, bailar y todo lo que tenga que ver con el arte en pocas palabras ─cofcofNathanaëlcofcfo─**

 **El personaje lo pueden ver en la foto de portada del fic para no tener dudas sobre como es su apariencia.**

 **Sin más que decir:**

 **Disfruten la lectura~**

* * *

 _ **Batalla en el Escenario**_

Adaptarse a una nueva escuela no era fácil para todos, especialmente cuando eras una chica tan tímida que ni siquiera podías hablar con alguien nuevo sin sonrojarte y tartamudear, tal vez por eso ella siempre había estado sola toda su vida. Realmente no le importaba, ya que olvidaba fácilmente todo eso cuando tomaba un lápiz o cuando comenzaba a ensayar un guion, ya que esa era su verdadera pasión y no dejaría que su ineptitud en las relaciones sociales lo arruinaran todo. Sí, a ella no le importaba mucho cambiar su timidez o eso fue lo que pensó hasta que lo conoció a él.

Nathanaël se había convertido en un buen amigo de ella ─o al menos así lo consideraba─ desde que se conocieron en la biblioteca y hablaron toda una hora sobre el arte. Parecía ser un buen chico y al parecer no le importó en lo absoluto que ella tartamudeara de vez en cuando. Desde ese día ambos pasaban tiempo juntos de vez en cuando, ya fuera dibujando juntos en la hora del descanso o cuando ambos pedían un consejo al contrario para mejorar su técnica. Sí, esa amistad parecía funcionar bastante bien para los dos ya que no tenían que hablar mucho sobre cosas incómodas como sobre su pasado o algo así.

¿Qué fue lo que salió mal de esa amistad? Qué ella terminó enamorándose del dulce Nathanaël. No supo cuando fue eso, simplemente un día comenzaron a invadirla esos dolores de estómagos repentinos cada vez que lo veía o pensaba en él y por lo que sabía de romance ─lo cual era muy poco a decir verdad─ eso era nada más y nada menos que el hermoso momento en el cual te comenzaba a gustar alguien. Pero para alguien como ella eso significaba el fin del mundo.

¡¿Qué carajos debía hacer ahora qué le gustaba?! Muchos dirían «actúa normal» ¡pero ella no podía hacer eso! Si pensaban que ahora era tímida entonces estando con Nathanaël eso obtenía un nuevo significado y eso no era lo peor, era un amor que no podía ser correspondido.

Sus dudas sobre su enamoramiento quedaron despejadas un día cuando ella se encontraba ensayando sola en el club de teatro aprovechando que no había nadie. A pesar de amar la actuación simplemente no podía actuar en público debido a su timidez, no quería pasar la vergüenza de su vida tartamudeando en medio del escenario mientras se sonrojaba como un tomate y todos se burlaban de ella. Por eso prefería tener su actuación para sí misma.

Se paró en medio del escenario con el guion que poseía desde hace unos días, se haría una obra de teatro en la escuela y se estaban haciendo las actuaciones pero ella todavía no tenía la valentía de participar en una. A pesar de no participar, cada día se intentaba aprender las líneas a la perfección, a ponerse en los zapatos del personaje e intentar transmitir lo que sentía el personaje en ese momento como si fuera ella quien estuviera viviendo el momento.

Bajó el guion de su vista, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y cerrando los ojos para entrar en el ambiente comenzó a recitar las líneas esperando que fueran las correctas. Cuando terminó volvió a abrir sus ojos y escuchó unos aplausos que la asustaron. Al ver de quien se trataba, literalmente casi sufre de un paro cardíaco, se trataba de Nathanaël quien se iba acercando cada vez más con su tierna sonrisa provocando que su corazón latiera más deprisa.

—N-N-Nath… —por los nervios ni siquiera podía decir su nombre completo.

—No sabía que también te gustaba el teatro —comenzó a decir—. ¡Estuviste estupenda!

—¿Eh? —ahora su cara pasó a una de sorpresa total.

—De verdad tienes talento, deberías participar en la obra que se dará en la escuela.

—I-Imposible, y-yo no puedo hacerlo —cubrió su rostro con el guion para ocultar su gran sonrojo.

—No digas eso, de seguro te darán el papel. ¡Tienes talento! —las palabras del pelirrojo simplemente provocaban más vergüenza en la chica.

«¿Por qué tienes qué ser tan amable? »se preguntó mentalmente sin poder estar más avergonzada.

—¿Qué pasa si lo arruinó? —bajó el guion pero seguía sin poder verlo fijamente a los ojos.

—No lo harás —se acercó un poco más hasta quedar frente a frente con ella aunque Adeline siguiera con la mirada baja—. Sólo confía más en tus habilidades, así podrás lograr grandes resultados —dijo mientras ponía su mano detrás de su nuca y miraba hacia otro lado sin estar muy seguro de que sus palabras hubieran funcionado.

Adeline por fin levantó la mirada impresionada. Nathanaël tenía fe en sus habilidades, él confiaba en que ella lo haría bien y no sabía si era por sus palabras o por el hecho de que él fue quien las dijo pero se sintió con un poco más de confianza.

—Lo intentaré, gracias —formó una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a ensayar?

«¡¿Acaso quieres matarme?» gritó en su mente sintiendo como nuevamente la vergüenza se apoderaba de ella.

Desde ese día las cosas no fueron fáciles para ella, tenía el estrés de las audiciones y sus sentimientos por el pelirrojo que sólo crecían cada día. Lo peor de todo esto es que ella era consciente del gusto que éste sentía por Marinette.

Cada vez que ambos hablaban, ella se sentía supremamente feliz de oír su voz que sólo iba a dirigida a ella. Lamentablemente, sus ojos siempre buscaban a la chica de cabellera negra. ¿Quién podía culparlo? Marinette podía ser torpe, pero poseía una gran determinación, era linda, tierna, amable y no era tan tímida como ella. Ella en cambio era un caso perdido, era obvio que alguien como Nathanaël se fijaría en Marinette en vez de alguien como ella. Deseaba cachetearse a sí misma cada vez que él le sonreía ya que esa sonrisa sólo lograba que cayera cada día más enamorada de él.

¿Por qué el destino tenía que ser tan injusto? ¿Por qué su primer amor tenía que ser uno no correspondido? Si simplemente no podía matar esos sentimientos, entonces sólo fingiría que seguían siendo amigos, de todas formas ella ni siquiera era capaz de decir sus sentimientos sin morir en el intento. Esto parecía ser lo mejor ¿no?

Sólo que en ese momento no pensó en lo doloroso que sería guardarse todos esos sentimientos.

* * *

Ya habían pasado unos días y sin darse cuenta, las audiciones llegaron más rápido de la esperado. Ella ya se sabía todo el monólogo de memoria, estaba segura de que podía meterse en los zapatos del personaje, pero aún sus dudas de que lo haría bien seguían vigentes y evitaba que se sintiera en confianza. ¿Qué tal si comenzaba a tartamudear en plena presentación? ¿Y si se tropezaba a penas entrar? ¿Qué tal si simplemente no era suficiente? Más y más dudas se arremolinaban en su cabeza aumentando su estrés y sus nervios. Necesitaba calmarse ahora mismo si no quería de verdad hacerlo mal.

Caminó por la escuela mientras releía una y otra vez el guion para estar totalmente segura de que se sabía las líneas. En momentos como este necesitaba a Nathanaël para que le brindara un poco de su apoyo. Las audiciones serían esa tarde y necesitaba toda la confianza del mundo ─que era lo que más le faltaba─ para hacer algo mínimamente presentable.

En ese momento, como si su mente lo hubiera invocado, el chico apareció a unos metros más adelante. Una gran sonrisa surcó su rostro al verlo, al darse cuenta de su notoria felicidad, decidió ocultar su cara con el libreto que tenía en mano mientras se iba acercando. Paró de repente al notar como Marinette se acercaba con su típica sonrisa hacía el susodicho quien la saludó con una sonrisa sincera.

« _Será mejor que no interfiera_ » pensó con tristeza dando media vuelta y yéndose a otro lado.

Odiaba ver la mirada llena de amor que él le brindaba a la pelinegra, odiaba el hecho de que él nunca la vería de otra manera, odiaba el hecho de que ese tipo de cosas le siguiera importando. Le molestaba el hecho de no ser valiente para alejarse totalmente de él, deseaba con todo su corazón poder deshacerse de esos sentimientos que sólo le hacían más daño y que sólo le provocaban ganas de llorar. A veces simplemente quería odiar a Marinette, pero simplemente no podía odiar a una persona tan buena como ella.

Por suerte las clases ya habían terminado y todos se habían ido a casa, por lo menos así nadie la vería llorar, especialmente el pelirrojo.

En algún otro edificio en París. Un gran ventanal se abrió haciendo que miles de mariposas revolotearan alrededor. En el centro de todo, se encontraba Hawkmoth listo para poseer otra persona para conseguir sus tan codiciados Miraculous.

—Una gran artista ha llevado una gran carga en su corazón por mucho tiempo. Puedo ver sus deseos de que su gran amor le sea correspondido, pero alguien se interpone en su camino —comenzó a hablar atrapando a una mariposa entre sus manos—. Vamos pequeño akuma, inspira un poco a esta pequeña artista.

Mientras tanto la castaña se encontraba intentando retener inútilmente sus lágrimas en un salón vacío, gritando en su mente lo injusto del destino de haberse enamorado de la persona equivocada. En ese momento la mariposa vuela cerca de ella para en ese momento, fusionarse con su libreto.

—Masked Lady, soy Hawmoth. Tu corazón roto puede obtener lo que desea, vas a poder manipular el guion a tu manera y tus dotes artísticos te ayudaran a que las cosas salgan como quieres. Tan sólo tienes que conseguirme algo a cambio —apretó sus puños con una sonrisa ganadora. Sentía que esta vez de verdad podría ganar, el corazón roto de una chica era una de las emociones más negativas que existía y por eso estaba seguro de que ella se volvería más fuerte.

—De acuerdo —asintió la chica quien había perdido el brillo en sus ojos y una extraña energía oscura comenzaba a rodearla.

Su ropa cambió a un traje entero de color rojo, los hombros de color negro y los detalles pequeños estaban decorados con el mismo azul que decoran las puntas de su cabello; las máscaras representativas del teatro estaban estampadas en su pecho. Un pequeño sombrero de anfitrión apareció en su cabeza junto a una máscara de color rojo que sólo rodeaba sus ojos. Las puntas azules de su cabello se expandieron más dejando la mitad de su cabello castaño de este color. En la cintura tenía una tela colgando de manera elegante de color gris semitransparente. Además, un bastón de color negro había aparecido en su mano.

—Consígueme los Miraculous y así podrás obtener lo que más desea —le recordó apretando sus puños y formando una sonrisa ganadora.

La chica tomó el lápiz que siempre usaba para sus dibujos y lo metió en el libreto saliendo del lugar. Con una mirada fría como el hielo, inspeccionó el lugar que ahora se encontraba totalmente solitario. Abrió su libreto y comenzó a escribir unas líneas para comenzar con su plan:

« _La chica de oscura cabellera había olvidado algo importante en su salón, al darse cuenta de esto, corrió rápidamente hacía la escuela esperando que su preciado objeto siguiera ahí. Lamentablemente, esa chica no sabía que se encontraría con su tragedia en ese mismo lugar_ »

Masked Lady entró al respectivo salón de clases para esperarlos.

Marinette estaba de camino a casa en compañía del pelirrojo ya que ambos fueron puestos como compañeros para un trabajo que debían entregar mañana. El trabajo era realmente sencillo y por eso decidieron hacerlo cuanto antes para tener el resto de la tarde libre.

Ambos hablaban de cosas varias ─más que todo referente al trabajo─ y se podía notar como el pelirrojo se sentía feliz por la compañía de la pelinegra, era de esas oportunidades que debía aprovechar y más aún cuando ambos no solían hablar mucho. Sólo esperaba que nada arruinara este día.

La pelinegra paró de repente con una mirada algo pasmada.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó amablemente.

—Eh bueno, creo que olvidé algo en el salón de clases —contestó con algo de nervios la chica, lo que había dejado no era nada más y nada menos que una parte importante para el trabajo que estaban a punto de realizar—. ¿Recuerdas el texto que escribimos para el trabajo? Creo que lo dejé en el salón de clases —agregó apartando la mirada avergonzada por esta torpeza tan grande que había cometido. El lado bueno era que por lo menos se había acordado.

—No pasa nada, si quieres te acompaño a recogerlo —dijo con una sonrisa.

Sólo bastaron unos minutos para que ambos jóvenes volvieran a la escuela, Marinette se disculpó varias veces con el chico debido a su torpeza a lo cual él le respondía «está bien» o «a cualquiera le pasa». Cuando llegaron al salón, la pelinegra se quedó pasmada al ver a Adeline akumatizada en medio del salón de clases sosteniendo parte de su peso en el bastón que tenía.

 _«¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer un akuma justo ahora?_ » maldijo por lo bajo.

—¡Nathanaël! ¡Corre! —le gritó al contrario que se había quedado estupefacto en su lugar.

El chico hizo caso omiso a ella para observar mejor a la persona delante de él, le parecía bastante familiar, demasiado a decir verdad.

—Estás en mi camino —dijo señalando a la pelinegra con su bastón el cual comenzó a emitir una especie de luz azul. Marinette se anticipó a lo que venía y saltó hacía el pelirrojo para protegerlo del posible ataque que saldría de ahí ─el cual tenía forma de notas musicales─.

Supo que la iba a pasar peor cuando la chica la miró aún con más frialdad que antes.

—Prepárate para desaparecer —de nuevo señaló a Marinette, quien se reincorporó rápidamente y huyó del salón de clases para buscar un sitio donde pudiera transformarse tranquilamente.

Nathanaël parpadeó varias veces intentando saber si se trataba de un sueño o no, estaba tan sorprendido por la situación que ni siquiera le prestó mucha importancia al hecho de haber estado tan cerca de Marinette. Adeline lo miró por unos segundos y el temió lo peor, pero gran fue su alivio al ver como se iba sin decirle nada.

« _Acaso ¿esa era Adeline? Pero, si es ella ¿qué le pasó?_ » se preguntó. «¡ _Oh rayos! ¡Marinette está en peligro!_ » se levantó rápidamente y fue corriendo en busca de ambas antes de que algún tipo de tragedia pasara.

En toda la escuela se podía escuchar los sonidos de cosas rompiéndose, golpes y gritos desesperados de la pelinegra para salvar su trasero de alguna forma; si tan sólo pudiera transformarse en Ladybug en ese momento.

—¡Por ahí! —gritó Tikki en su bolso señalándole un pasillo. Marinette siguió sus indicaciones y corrió lo más rápido posible para perderla de vista.

—¿Oh? Así que ¿piensas que te puedes esconder? —dijo caminando por el mismo pasillo en el cual se abrían dos caminos diferentes.

Sacó de nuevo su libreto y comenzó a escribir su escena:

« _La chica pensaba que por fin estaba a salvo, lastimosamente, a pesar de todos sus intentos de no hacer sonido alguno para no ser encontrada, un pequeño desliz reveló su ubicación_ »

A los pocos segundos se escuchó el sonido de un estornudo y una maldición por lo bajo. Estaba tan pendiente en esconderse que no se dio el tiempo suficiente para transformarse.

—¿Qué hago Tikki? —le preguntó desesperada volviendo a correr, los pasos que se escuchaban a la lejanía la ponían aún más nerviosa.

—Debemos distraerla de alguna forma —dijo—. Debes salir de la escuela —ante esta sugerencia, ella asintió y comenzó a buscar el camino más rápido hacia la salida.

Mientras tanto el pelirrojo intentaba buscar a las dos chicas, pero se movían tan deprisa que su estado físico no aguantaba mucho a decir verdad.

—¿Dónde podrían estar? —se preguntó. Se encontraba en la entrada de la escuela intentando saber dónde debería buscar, los ruidos pararon y por eso su búsqueda se había vuelto mucho más difícil.

Unas pisadas llamaron su atención y a lo lejos pudo ver como Marinette corría como si su vida dependiera de ello. Por lo menos ya no tenía que buscar más.

—¡Salgamos rápido de aquí! —avisó, el pelirrojo asintió y comenzó a correr junto a ella, así fue como ambos salieron de la escuela siendo perseguidos por Masked Lady.

 _«¿Dónde está Chat Noir cuando más lo necesito?_ » se preguntó desesperada, por primera vez en mucho tiempo anhelaba ver a su compañero tan urgentemente.

En medio de la persecución, la pelinegra se había dado cuenta de algo cuando Nathanaël se había quedado atrás para recuperar un poco de aire: sólo la estaba persiguiendo a ella. Esto de cierta manera le pareció injusto ya que no recordaba haberle hecho algo malo a alguien ¿o sí? Bueno, no era tiempo de pensar en eso. Debía encontrar un sitio donde esconderse y rápido.

Los gritos de algunos ciudadanos que desafortunadamente pasaban por ahí se hicieron escuchar al ver a Masked Lady causar estragos con los poderes que lanzaba. La castaña chasqueó molesta parando su caminar y sacó su libreto, quería terminar esto lo más rápido posible para luego deshacerse de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

 _«¿Acaso ya se rindió?_ » pensó Marinette algo aliviada al mirar de reojo. La chica era totalmente inocente de la mala suerte que estaba a punto de tener.

« _Debido a la distracción de la joven de cabellos negros, no pudo reaccionar ante la gran colisión que iba a pasar justo cuando la luz roja tomó su lugar_ »

Unos segundos después cuando Marinette estaba a mitad de la calle, oyó el sonido del claxon y tuvo la sagrada suerte de reaccionar a tiempo, cayendo sentada en el proceso.

—Parece que eres difícil de eliminar —comentó con molestia acercándose con pasos lentos pero que le ponían más tensión a la situación.

« _Ya. Estoy. Muerta_ » pensó dramáticamente la pelinegra sin poder moverse de su lugar.

* * *

En una de las tantas calles de París, Adrien se encontraba yendo a sus clases particulares con su profesor de esgrima luego de ir a casa para cancelar una sesión de fotos; tener un horario tan apretado le cansaba pero a la vez sabía que estaría muy aburrido sin tener nada que hacer en su vida como civil.

Mientras caminaba hacia el lugar asignado, escuchó un estruendo acompañado de varios gritos, de seguro se estaba creando un caos en algún lugar y eso sólo significaba que él debía ir a salvar París como acostumbraba a hacer junto a su amada Ladybug. De alguna forma sentía un mal presentimiento como si sus sentidos gatunos le avisaran que algo grande estaba a punto de suceder, esto sólo significaba que debía apurarse.

—Plagg —llamó a su Kwami mientras se iba a un sitio sin personas para poder transformarse sin problemas.

Luego de una queja por parte de Plagg y un reproche por parte del rubio debido a la actitud tan perezosa de éste, finalmente pudo transformarse en el famoso Chat Noir.

Ágil como un gato, rápidamente llegó al lugar donde el Akuma se encontraba. Su mal presentimiento finalmente tuvo sentido al ver a Marinette a mitad de la calle con una extraña chica que al parecer estaba a punto de lanzar un ataque. Sin esperar más, se lanzó del edificio en el cual estaba y con su bastón de metal tomó más impulso para abalanzarse hacía la pelinegra y evitar que fuera tocada por el misterioso poder del akuma.

—Parece que es tu día de suerte, princess —comentó el rubio ayudando a la chica a levantarse.

—Me alegra tanto de que hayas venido a salvarme, Chat Noir —dijo con una emoción algo sincera, ahora si tenía una oportunidad de transformarse en Ladybug y acabar rápidamente con el problema.

—Al parecer el gato negro te haya salvado esta vez, pero nada cambiara el final de este guion —dijo indiferente.

—Pues al parecer habrán cambios de último minuto —avisó Chat comenzó a mover su bastón listo para detener cualquier ataque.

Marinette intentó aprovechar el momento para huir, pero Masked Lady intentó atacarla de nuevo para evitar que esto pasara, por suerte, Chat Noir de nuevo se metió en su camino.

—No dejaré que te vayas tan fácil —murmuró con molestia comenzando a lanzar su poder siendo detenida por el bastón de Chat.

—Será mejor que corras rápido a esconderte, no sé qué le habrás hecho para ganarse tu enojo, pero de ti no quisiera participar en esta obra —recomendó el héroe.

Marinette asintió y salió corriendo para encontrar un sitio para poder transformarse en paz.

—Tikki —llamó a su kwami quien inmediatamente atendió a su llamado. Tikki asintió y unos segundos después, Marinette ya se había convertido en Ladybug.

Mientras tanto, el héroe felino se encontraba frenando a duras penas los ataques de Masked Lady, le sorprendía la fuerza de ese akuma, aunque por lo menos había salvado a su compañera de clases de ser atacada por ella. Todavía seguía preguntándose que le había hecho Marinette a esa chica para que tomara un odio tan grande hacía ella.

—Parece que tendré que cambiar las líneas un poco —murmuró ella mientras dejaba bajaba su bastón.

—¿Acaso esta escena improvisada arruinó la obra? —bromeó Chat apoyando su bastón en sus hombros con una sonrisa algo juguetona.

—No está totalmente arruinada —replicó Masked Lady frunciendo levemente el ceño comenzando a observar a su alrededor—. Sólo hacen falta algunos extra —agregó señalando con su bastón a una persona a la lejanía—. Es tu turno de actuar en esta obra —recitó como si de un hechizo se tratara y acto seguido, el bastón tomó un brillo morado soltando un rayo morado en dirección a esa desafortunada persona.

—¡Oye! —Chat intentó detenerla pero había sido demasiado tarde, la persona fue alcanzada por ese rayo. En vez de caer, aquella persona comenzó a acercarse a ellos como si de un muñeco se tratara.

—Debo buscar a Marinette para que esta obra pueda ser terminada —comentó mientras escribía en su libreto para que aquella persona que había hipnotizado impidiera el paso de el héroe, sabía que él no le haría daño a un ciudadano inocente.

Con el pasar de los segundos, Masked Lady fue atrayendo a cada vez más personas ─algunas veces con ayuda de su libreto─ a tal punto que Chat difícilmente podía mantenerlas a todas a las rayas. En un último intento por salir de la multitud, usó su bastón de metal que se estiró lo suficiente para que él pudiera saltar hasta un poste de luz cercano, soltó un suspiro al ver que estaba a salvo por ahora.

« _A pesar de que el gato negro logró escapar de la ola de gente que intentaba darle caza, su suerte no duró lo suficiente al sentir como sufría un pequeño desliz que lo llevó a un terrible destino_ »

Escribió en su libreto notando en la lejanía como el rubio héroe se resbalaba de su lugar ─de alguna manera que él no podía entender─, cerró los ojos fuertemente al sentir como estaba a punto de tocar el piso.

Los segundos pasaron y todavía se sentía en el aire. ¿Acaso el poste era tan alto? No, eso no era posible, entonces ¿qué…?

—Mi Lady —gritó emocionado al ver como su heroína lo había salvado una vez más.

—Pensé que los gatos tenían un buen equilibrio —comentó Ladybug negando con la cabeza al llegar al techo del edificio más cercano.

—Bueno, al parecer no en esta historia —contestó bromista.

—¿Por qué hay tantas personas? —preguntó aterrada al ver la multitud de gente que había llegado.

—Ehmm bueno, hizo algo con su bastón y luego ¡puff! Mucha gente apareció de repente —respondió haciendo gestos raros. Ante esta respuesta, soltó un suspiro de resignación.

—Tenemos que encontrar donde se encuentra el akuma rápidamente —dijo Ladybug.

—Ha usado mucho su bastón, podría estar ahí —sugirió Chat Noir acercándose disimuladamente a la pelinegra.

—Bueno, entonces vamos por el bastón —dijo con una sonrisa llena de confianza—. ¿Listo? —preguntó mientras preparaba su yoyo.

—Primero las damas.

Ambos saltaron del edificio para caer justo en medio de la multitud que por alguna razón habían dejado ese gran espacio, al principio pensaron que había sido algo de mera suerte, pero al aterrizar en el lugar, se encontraron a Masked Lady quien estaba bailando con los ojos cerrados como si ignorara a todos a su alrededor.

—¡Oh vaya! ¿Esto se ha convertido en un espectáculo de baile? —comentó Chat con cierto brillo en los ojos.

La castaña abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño al verlos a ellos dos.

—Estoy buscando a Marinette, no los necesito a ustedes dos —dijo de una forma cortante.

—¿Por qué pones tanto empeño en buscar a Marinette? —preguntó Ladybug con cierta indignación.

—Ella me quitó lo que más quería, fue un estorbo en mi historia así que debo eliminarla —comentó con frialdad sin parar sus pasos de baile. La razón por la cual ella hacía eso, era para recargar el poder de su bastón.

—¿Podrías dejar de bailar? —pidió Ladybug soltando un suspiro.

—Tal vez nos está retando a un concurso de baile —dedujo erróneamente—. ¡Acepto tu reto! —exclamó el rubio llegando frente a ella y comenzando a bailar de una manera algo…estúpida; o ese era el punto de vista de Ladybug quien simplemente puso una mano en su frente intentando creer que esto sólo era una muy mala broma.

—Espera ¿acaso tú me estás retando? —cuestionó ella arqueando una ceja— Te mostraré que nadie supera los increíbles pasos de baile de Masked Lady —golpeó tres veces su bastón contra el suelo y comenzó a bailar moviendo sus pies de una manera más ligera como si fuera una pluma y de una forma tan elegante como el porte de un águila. Su baile fue tan hermoso que Ladybug por unos momentos había olvidado que se trataba de su enemiga que quería verla muerta de forma indirecta.

—¡Ja! ¿Acaso llamas a eso bailar? —se burló el chico con una sonrisa confianzuda.

Tronó sus nudillos y comenzó a moverse de una forma que era lo contrario a Adeline, sus movimientos eran menos coordinados y menos elegantes, incluso eran pasos algo más salvajes, ambos estilos eran totalmente lo contrario y por eso se podía notar la rivalidad que ambos estaban teniendo en ese momento.

—¡Eso no es nada elegante! Y aun así te atreves a decir que tu estilo es mejor que el mío —frunció aún más el ceño mostrando un gran enojo—. Deberías quedar descalificado —lo apuntó con su bastón.

—¡Nunca! Esto sólo se puede resolver de una forma —le lanzó una mirada retadora y ella asintió.

—Eres una vergüenza para la música y el baile, vete. No mereces que gaste mis energías en ti —replicó.

—¿Acaso tienes miedo de qué mi estilo te supere? —la retó y ella simplemente soltó un gruñido de desacuerdo.

Al final esto se solucionaría con un concurso de baile.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero Ladybug algo cansada de estar observando la estúpida competencia que se había formado, decidió esperar a que terminaran sus asuntos mientras se cruzaba de brazos y soltaba un bostezo de vez en cuando. Al Masked Lady no estar dándole órdenes a las personas que había hipnotizado, se habían quedado totalmente quietos, era una escena algo terrorífica pero después del pasar de los minutos, ella se acostumbró.

—Así no llegaremos a nada —jadeó Chat, era la primera vez que bailaba tanto en su vida—. Es hora de pasar a otro nivel —la castaña arqueó una ceja preguntándose que sería, pero sus dudas fueron respondida al ver como el rubio arrastraba a la chica quien tenía una cara que demostraba que no estaba de humor.

—¿Un baile de parejas? —él asintió—. Está bien, sólo déjame decidir a mi pareja —sacó su libreto y comenzó a escribir.

« _El baile había empezado y una solitaria dama esperaba compañía, en ese momento, el príncipe de cabellos rojos viene a ella y la saca a tener el mejor baile de su vida_ »

Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al escribir eso, acción que pasó desapercibida por ambos héroes frente a ella. Aunque por fuera siguiera teniendo su semblante frío como el hielo, por dentro sentía una gran emoción y gritaba internamente de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Luego de unos minutos, el mencionado apareció, al parecer la multitud de personas que Masked Lady había hipnotizado lo fueron llevando lentamente hacia ella como si fuera una corriente. Cuando Nathanaël llegó, miró confundido a su alrededor, primero vio a Ladybug y Chat Noir y luego miró a la chica que había intentado matar a Marinette hace un rato atrás. No necesitaba ser muy listo para saber que se había metido en un gran lío.

—Ehmmm —fue lo primero que pronunció, estaba totalmente confundido, no sabía cómo rayos había llegado a esta situación.

—¡Nathanaël! —exclamó preocupada Ladybug al ver como su inocente compañero de clases había terminado envuelto en esto—. Debes salir rápido de aquí —avisó ella preocupada.

—Un momento, no pueden dejarme sin pareja ¿cierto? —alzó su bastón y apuntó directamente al pelirrojo lanzando el mismo hechizo con el cual hipnotizaba a las personas.

Nathanaël no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando aquel brillo morado llegó a él, a diferencia de las otras personas, el brillo lo cubrió totalmente y cuando se apagó, reveló al pelirrojo portando un traje de gala y un sombrero parecido al de Masked Lady pero más masculino. La castaña casi sufre un infarto al verlo pero no lo demostró en su cara; aunque sus mejillas habían tomado un tono más rojizo.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —preguntó la pelinegra.

—Sólo preparaba a mi pareja —respondió con simpleza.

—Mi Lady, es hora de demostrarle con un romántico baile porque nosotros somos mejores —dijo Chat con un tono muy serio como si este asunto fuera de vida o muerte.

Antes de que ella pudiera replicar lo estúpido de su plan y que debían enfocarse en destruir al akuma, el chico la tomó por la cintura y la inclinó un poco para atrás quedando en una posición algo comprometedora, que sus caras estuvieran muy cerca no ayudaba mucho a hacer este momento menos incómodo.

—Es nuestro turno —masculló la castaña con cierto fastidio, estaba decidida a no dejar que ese gato sin talento le quitara el reflector.

Miró al pelirrojo y debido a la ira que tenía contra el héroe de París, sin ningún problema tomó a Nathanaël de la cintura e hizo el mismo movimiento que Chat usó con Ladybug, quedando así Nathanaël inclinado y ella estaba a cercanos centímetros del él. Pero claro, su espíritu competitivo evitó que muriera de vergüenza en ese momento.

En ese momento, a pesar de que no había ningún tipo de música sonando en el lugar, cada una de las parejas bailaba a un ritmo de una inexistente música, como si ya hubieran ensayado esto un montón de veces. En cierto momento, Ladybug perdía el ritmo pero Chat siempre la ayudaba a recuperarlo, era como si él ya fuera un total experto en esto.

—¿Desde cuándo aprendiste a bailar tan bien? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

—Es uno de los tantos talentos que poseo, mi Lady —respondió haciéndole dar una elegante voltereta—. No te preocupes por esos pequeños detalles, sólo deja que yo te guie —agregó con una sonrisa algo coqueta.

Mientras tanto Masked Lady de igual manera bailaba con Nathanaël, sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora debido a la cercanía de ambos, pero por suerte su mente estaba distraída intentando encontrar una forma de vencer a ambos héroes. No dejaría que le ganaran en su terreno. Su atención fue dirigida de nuevo al pelirrojo cuando sintió como la mano de éste se apoyaba en su cintura y apretaba un poco más fuerte su mano. Si fuera la tímida Adeline de hace rato, ya estaría desmayada en el piso.

—¿Qué haces? —si estaba nerviosa no se notaba en su rostro.

—Creo que es mi deber tomar el control en esta situación, mi Lady —respondió él, su voz sonaba más distante debido a que estaba bajo su poder pero no quitaba el hecho de que una simple frase como esa, podía ocasionar estragos en el corazón de la chica.

—¡Oye! —Chat interrumpió por unos momentos el baile con su amada para señalar acusatoriamente al pelirrojo—. No tomes apodos ajenos, yo soy el único que puede usar "mi Lady" con mi Lady —replicó señalando a la mencionada quien simplemente soltó un suspiro de resignación.

—No te metas en esto, gato —murmuró fríamente Masked Lady.

—No es mi culpa que él no sea original —apuntó al pobre chico.

La castaña miró con frialdad al rubio, ¿cómo se atrevía a decir que su amado no era original? Definitivamente debería eliminarlo de una buena vez, un gato que causa estragos en el escenario siempre debe salir de escena para poder hacer una obra perfecta.

—Vamos Masked Lady, deja de jugar y actúa de una vez para que me consigas sus miraculous —ordenó Hawkmoth apretando sus puños.

Más su petición fue ignorada ya que ambos competidores volvieron con sus respectivas parejas para volver al concurso, Masked Lady se negaba a perder en lo que mejor le iba y el orgullo de Chat Noir también estaba en juego. Siguieron bailando, cada vez con un ritmo más rápido como si esta fuera la lucha más seria de todas sus vidas. Mientras tanto Ladybug seguía preguntándose cómo se había metido en esta situación y como podría salir de ella, después de todo su principal objetivo era detener al akuma, además, tenía un trabajo pendiente y quería terminarlo lo más rápido posible.

—Chat Noir, no es por arruinar esta competencia o algo por el estilo, pero creo que tenemos trabajo que hacer —le recordó empleando un tono algo enojado.

—Sólo un segundo mi Lady, ya pronto seré el ganador de esta competencia —le guiñó el ojo mientras con sus dos manos la tomaba de la cintura y la elevaba un poco por unos segundos para luego volverla a bajar.

Los minutos pasaron y parecía que ninguno de los dos contrincantes se estaba cansando, a excepción de Ladybug quien se preguntaba cómo su compañero podía aguantar tanto bailando y sin tener ni una gota de sudor. Debía admirar eso de él.

—¡Ya es suficiente! —exclamó Ladybug cansada de todo este asunto del baile.

—Parece que la heroína tiene razón —dijo Masked Lady separándose se Nathanaël—. Esta obra no se puede prolongar más y debo llegar pronto al final —alzó su bastón y apuntó a ambos héroes que con movimientos agiles, lograron evitar sus ataques.

Sin embargo, esto se había tratado de una distracción por parte de ella para poder sacar su guion y comenzar a escribir la escena final de esos dos.

—¿Qué final trágico debería darles? —se preguntó con aires pensativos—. ¿Uno romántico? ¿Uno triste?

—No creo que sea necesario pensar en eso —dijo Chat golpeándola con su bastón de metal, pero ella logró esquivarlo.

Masked Lady rechazaba sus ataques de igual manera con su bastón, quedando ambos muy a par en esta pelea. Ninguno retrocedía, ninguno perdía el ritmo, si alguno de los dos ganaba no sería tan sorprendente, pero aun así Ladybug deseaba que su compañero no perdiera.

La heroína de París observaba la escena de lejos y pensó que este era el momento perfecto para sacar a relucir su poder.

—¡Lucky Charm! —gritó elevando su yoyo sobre su cabeza esperando obtener algún objeto útil por parte de este.

Su cara cambió a una de decepción y de nuevo se preguntó por qué le salían este tipo de objetos tan raros, al fin y al cabo lo que había salido no era más que el arco de un violín.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con esto? —se preguntó indignada. ¿Por qué nunca podía salirle algo útil que le permitiera salir de cualquier situación complicada al instante? Muchas veces llegó a creer que su «amuleto de la suerte» no daba tanta suerte como todos pensaban.

Observó la pelea y a su alrededor intentando deducir como podría usar correctamente ese pequeño arco que había salido. Miró el guion que Masked Lady portaba en su mano libre, lo único que tenía que hacer era evitar que ella volviera a escribir en ese libreto para tener un poco de ventaja sobre ella. Era más probable que el akuma se encontrara en ese guion o eso fue lo que pudo deducir después de pensar un poco mejor las cosas.

Ladybug usó su yoyo contra la castaña, específicamente deteniendo su bastón, aprovechando que ella estaba tan distraída con Chat Noir que había olvidado su presencia. Al ver esto, Masked Lady frunció el ceño y soltó el bastón para sorpresa de la heroína; por lo menos ahora ya estaba segura que el akuma si se encontraba en el libreto.

—Extras, arreglen los problemas técnicos —ordenó con una fría voz mientras las personas hipnotizadas comenzaban a moverse hacia los dos héroes. La pelinegra sintió un leve temor al ver como Masked Lady se disponía a escribir en el libreto, debía actuar rápido antes de que algo malo pasara.

Comenzó a hacer girar su yoyo para mantener a la raya a todas esas personas para acercarse al akuma, el problema es que habían tantas personas que le era difícil llegar rápido hacía ella. O eso pensaba hasta que su compañero hizo su aparición.

—¿Pasando por problemas? Mi Lady —preguntó retóricamente.

—Nada que no pueda solucionar con tu ayuda —respondió con una sonrisa cómplice—. Ayúdame a llegar hasta ella, es hora de acabar con esta obra.

—Cómo ordene mi Lady —hizo una leve reverencia para luego poner su bastón en una posición diagonal, ella entendió el plan y posó ambos pies sobre el bastón metálico sintiendo como a los pocos minutos eran impulsada en el aire. Pasó sobre toda la multitud de personas que servían como escudo humano para el akuma quien había comenzado a escribir en su libreto. Haciendo una voltereta en el aire, sacó su yoyo y lo lanzó en su dirección, a pesar de que Masked Lady había reaccionado a tiempo ante este ataque, eso no fue suficiente para evitar que su lápiz fuera lanzado lejos debido al leve roce que había tenido con el objeto.

« _Espero no haber llegado demasiado tarde_ » pensó Ladybug algo preocupada por la situación.

Cuando tocó el suelo, no perdió tiempo y corrió en la misma dirección que el akuma para evitar que tomara el lápiz, siempre que ella tocaba ese libreto, algo malo pasaba y ya quería ahorrarse los problemas por el día de hoy. Ambas comenzaron una pelea por conseguir el pequeño objeto, cada vez que una lo tomaba, la otra se lo quitaba y así sucesivamente hasta que parecía una pelea de niñas.

Después de unos minutos, el lápiz de nuevo cayó al suelo pero esta vez Ladybug fue más rápida y logró atraparlo a tiempo, Masked Lady de nuevo intentó quitárselo pero no se dio cuenta de la pequeña trampa que le había puesto la heroína.

Cuando la castaña sintió el «lápiz» en sus manos, se apartó dando unos ágiles y pequeños saltos para tener tiempo de escribir la última palabra que le faltaba para terminar con esto.

—Ya pronto sus miraculous serán míos… —su mirada victoriosa cambió a una de confusión al percatarse que el objeto que tenía en mano se trataba de un arco del violín. Su mirada se transformó en uno de ira en ese momento.

—¿Acaso se te cayó algo? —se burló la pelinegra jugando con el lápiz.

Masked Lady no dijo nada, simplemente lanzó la mirada más fría que tenía y se lanzó hacía ella a una velocidad sorprendente, volviéndose de nuevo una pelea que parecía infantil. En un momento de descuido por parte de la heroína, la castaña estuvo a punto de atrapar el lápiz, pero de nuevo fue salvada por Chat Noir.

—Oh vaya, ¿acaso la actriz está perdiendo su protagonismo? —dijo con una sonrisa algo burlona, de alguna manera se las había arreglado para llegar hasta ahí—. De seguro te dejó muy impactada que te haya ganado en esa competencia ¿no?

—Espera un momento —se giró para ver a ese «odioso gato» olvidando por unos segundos a la chica con la cual estaba peleando hace unos segundos atrás—. Me estás diciendo ¿qué tú ganaste? ¿Acaso crees que me voy a creer esa mentira? Es obvio que yo gané.

—No hay necesidad de ser una mala perdedora —comentó el rubio avanzando con pasos elegantes hacia ella—, lo mejor que puedes hacer es aceptar y no negar.

Ella apretó sus dientes ante estos comentarios.

—¡Yo en ningún momento perdí! Es más, creo que quedó claro desde el primer momento que yo he ganado —se señaló a sí misma orgullosa.

—¿Acaso te enojaste? Me pregunto si eres tan buena actuando como bailando, aunque creo que también puedo superarte en la actuación —se encogió de hombros con una actitud algo desinteresada. La castaña apretó el libreto con más fuerza debido a la ira que sentía en ese momento, era la primera vez que alguien la retaba tanto.

Ladybug aprovechó la oportuna distracción que Chat Noir le estaba dando al decir esos comentarios, acercándose sigilosamente, aprovechando que le estaba dando la espalda para intentar tomar el libreto. Más su intentó de atraparlo quedó arruinado cuando ella se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y le tomó la mano por reflejo evitando que pudiera si quiera tocarlo.

—Mala idea —murmuró en un tono que sonaba de cierta forma victorioso. Más no pudo mantener esa expresión indiferente al sentir como su libreto se escapaba de sus manos, y esto se debía de nuevo a la intervención del rubio quien usó su bastón para quitárselo cayendo a unos cuantos metros cerca de ellos.

Masked Lady corrió para conseguir su libreto, pero Chat Noir anticipando sus movimientos, se interpuso en su camino el tiempo suficiente para que Ladybug tomara el objeto y liberara el akuma.

—Ya es hora de acabar con tu obra —comentó la pelinegra tomando el libreto con sus dos manos y rompiéndolo. Al dejar caer sus pedazos al suelo, una pequeña mariposa negra salió de estos—. Ya has hecho suficiente pequeño Akuma —dijo mientras hacía girar su yoyo dispuesta a atrapar al pequeño ser—. Te libero del mal —exclamó una vez lo atrapó y liberándolo una vez ya estaba purificado—. Adiós, mariposa.

Tomó el arco que estaba tirado en el suelo y luego lo lanzó al cielo gritando: «Miraculous Ladybug» haciendo que todas las cosas volvieran a la normalidad. Las personas hipnotizadas rápidamente comenzaron a dispersarse aún confundidas con lo que había pasado y Adeline por fin volvió a su forma original.

—¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó mirando a su alrededor confundida.

—¡Buen trabajo! —exclamaron los dos héroes chocando sus puños con una sonrisa en sus rostros, nada les daba más satisfacción que salvar a París una vez más; aunque a veces se volviera algo cansador.

—¡No! —gritó con frustración Hawkmoth al ver como sus codiciados miraculous se iban de nuevo de sus manos—. Esta vez me han vencido, pero ya verán, la próxima vez los obtendré y ganaré el verdadero poder —dijo mientras el ventanal se iba cerrando de nuevo lentamente dejando la habitación totalmente a oscuras.

Un pequeño sonido provenir de sus joyas les dio a entender a ambos que era hora de separarse, Adeline al principio estaba algo desorientada, después de todo ¿qué hacía en ese sitio junto a dos famosos héroes? Algo le decía que se había metido en problemas. Al ambos héroes irse, ella notó que Nathanaël se encontraba en el mismo estado: no sabía que había pasado.

Ambos decidieron caminar juntos a la escuela ya que ella debía presentar su audición, y en todo el camino el pelirrojo le había brindado sus palabras de apoyo y su ánimo, al pasar un poco de tiempo con él, había dejado de sentirse tan nerviosa. En la escuela se encontraron a Marinette quien ya había recogido lo que había olvidado, antes de que ambos se fueran, Nathanaël le dedicó unas últimas palabras de aliento, al igual que Marinette.

—Eh, Marinette —llamó a la chica con una tímida voz antes de que esta se fuera, por suerte Nathanaël había decidió adelantarse un poco—. Q-Quiero…ehm…decirte que…l-lo siento —su timidez no le permitía verla a la cara y se sentía como una idiota al intentar disculparse de esa manera tan penosa. Se supone que debía ser más firme, no estar temblando como una hoja en ese momento, quería quitarse su culpabilidad de haber sentido un poco de rencor hacia una chica tan buena como ella y ahora su timidez no le permitía hacerlo correctamente.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —preguntó algo confundida Marinette.

Adeline se regañó internamente ante esto, ¿cómo se atrevía a disculparse sin si quiera decirle la razón? Se sentía como una idiota en ese momento, pero se sentiría aún peor si le dijera la verdadera razón. Sería muy vergonzoso admitir que estaba celosa de ella.

La pelinegra parpadeó varias veces intentando comprender el significado detrás de esas palabras, y de alguna manera lo entendió cuando recordó como se había comportado al ser poseída por un akuma. A pesar de no hablar mucho con ella, pudo suponer por el tiempo que pasaba con el pelirrojo, se trataría de algo tan simple y a la vez complicado como los celos. En vez de sentirse enojada, sintió una gran ternura al verla disculparse por algo como eso.

—No te preocupes por eso. Ahora mismo sólo preocúpate por ganarte ese papel —dijo con un tono amable pero que a la vez intentaba transmitirle ánimos.

—G-Gracias —murmuró débilmente la chica despidiéndose finalmente de ella.

La castaña inhaló y exhaló varias veces intentando calmarse. Las audiciones eran ahora y esta era su oportunidad de que el reflector la iluminara solo a ella, no debía permitir que su timidez arruinara las cosas que ella tanto amaba.

* * *

Unos días ya habían pasado desde los incidentes con Masked Lady y Adeline fue acostumbrándose un poco más a su nuevo salón gracias a Marinette, era la primera vez que se sentía tan sociable. Al final si había sido aceptada para hacer el papel de la protagonista y luego de unos duros días de ensayo, finalmente se abriría el telón.

Todos los estudiantes fueron y sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, sentía sus piernas temblar y su corazón latir mucho más rápido de lo normal, estaba a punto de dar una excusa e irse. De alguna manera milagrosa que ni ella misma pudo explicar, pudo dar la cara en el escenario e interpretar perfectamente sus líneas sin problema alguno, era como si toda timidez se fuera de su ser al estar interpretando a un personaje y eso la hacía sentir muy bien consigo misma.

Cuando terminó la obra, sentía su corazón en la garganta, no podía creer que había actuado frente a tantas personas.

Lo que más la animó fue el hecho de que después de terminar, recibió varias felicitaciones de todos sus compañeros de clase, recibió algunos regalos pero lo que más recordó de ese día fue el regalo que Nathanaël le había dado; era un dibujo de ella en el escenario y al lado estaba escrito un «felicidades». Era la primera vez que recibía tanta atención y no sabía si podía acostumbrarse a esto.

—Vaya, al parecer tenemos a toda una actriz en nuestra clase —comentó Adrien cerca de Marinette quien se exaltó al oír su voz.

—S-Sí, espero que a partir de ahora se lleve mejor con todos —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al verla avergonzada por estar rodeada de tantas personas—. Espero que Nathanaël cuide bien de ella —pensó en voz alta.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—N-No, nada importante —rio nerviosa.

—¿Segura? —insistió algo preocupado.

—N-No es nada, te lo aseguro —negó con ambas manos algo nerviosa. _«¿Qué estás haciendo? Es tu oportunidad de hablar con Adrien, no dejes ir esta sagrada oportunidad por una idiotez_ » se regañó internamente.

Alya quien estaba tomando algunas fotos, miró de reojo a su amiga y soltó un suspiro, ahora era su momento de actuar.

—Hey, Marinette. ¿No estás interesada en participar en el teatro? —preguntó Alya acercándose a ambos.

—¿Eh? No realmente… —contestó algo insegura de las intenciones de su amiga.

—¿Por qué no? La otra vez cuando hicimos la película en clases actuaste de una manera genial —comentó Adrien.

—Eh…, pues yo —comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido debido a ese comentario, Adrien sabía cómo sacar su lado más tonto sin esforzarse mucho a decir verdad. Por suerte Alya fue capaz de callar esos balbuceos.

—Uhm, no sé por qué le ponen tanta atención a esa rara de la clase, cualquiera hubiera podido interpretar eso. Creo que incluso yo lo hubiera hecho mejor —comentó cínicamente Chlóe cruzándose de brazos.

—No creo que seas si quiera de recordar las primera líneas —la confrontó Marinette con el ceño fruncido.

—Mi presencia en el escenario ya sería suficiente para decir que la obra será un éxito —comentó presumida—. Realmente no me parece que se necesite mucho esfuerzo.

—Chlóe, no digas eso —replicó Adrien seriamente.

Marinette miró a Adeline buscando alguna señal para ver si los comentarios de la rubia la habían lastimado de una manera, pero al ver como ella le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa mientras se encogía de hombros le dio a entender que estaría bien.

« _Cálmate Adeline, esos comentarios ya no te afectan, no debes dejar que tu ira salga por personas como ella_ » dijo en su mente intentando sonreír pero un leve tic apareció en su ojo, definitivamente odiaba a las personas como ella.

—¡Es hora de una foto grupal! —exclamó Alya enfocando su celular al grupo, quienes se fueron acomodando hasta quedar en una posición donde todos podían salir en la foto.

—¿Vamos? —le preguntó Adrien a la pelinegra quien asintió algo tímida.

Adeline pudo mostrar una sonrisa sincera ante la cámara al ver que estaba rodeada por buenas personas que de seguro no la pisotearían ─tal vez Chlóe sí, pero ella no importaba─, esto significaba un nuevo inicio para ella y todo gracias al chico que conoció con el cual compartía el amor al arte.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado Adeline y si quieren conocer más de ella y sobre cómo conoció a Nath, tengo un fic sobre eso ─aunque dudo que alguien quiera leerlo─**

 **Si tienen alguna duda con respecto al fic no duden en mandarme un mensaje~**

 **Haruka-sama se despide~**

 **Campaña para que inspiración-sama regrese:**

 **Recuerda, ella no trabaja gratis y un review siempre es un buen medio de pago**

 **Pd: Si quieren saber cómo va el fic de "Visitas Nocturnas" no duden en pasarse por mi página x3**


End file.
